My Quidditch Hero
by JulieWinter
Summary: Katie weiß, dass sie Oliver Wood eigentlich viel bedeutet- dass das leider nur mit ihrem Talent als Jägerin zusammenhängt weiß sie selbst. Doch sorgt er sich auch um sie, wenn sie für einige Zeit kein Quidditch spielen kann ?


**Du bist im Moment ganz weit weg von mir.  
Ich kann nachts nicht schlafen, weil du nicht da sein kannst.  
Ich kann nicht richtig atmen, denn du bist die Luft die ich brauche.  
Das Gefühl der Sicherheit, das du mir gibst wenn du in meiner Nähe bist, ist auch verschwunden.  
Ich hoffe du kommst bald zurück zu mir.  
Ich möchte dich wieder spüren und in deinen Armen liegen.  
Ich möchte dein Lächeln wieder sehen, mit dem du mich immer verzauberst.  
Ich will wieder in deine Augen sehen, die mir mehr sagen, als Worte.  
ich will dich einfach wieder bei mir haben!**

Seufzend schlug ich den schweren Wälzer zu und legte meinen Kopf auf den Tisch. Das war eindeutig nicht die richtige Literatur für einen so schönen Frühlingstag wie heute .Draußen schien die Sonne und erhellte die muffigen Räume der Bibliothek in denen ich nun seit knapp 2 Stunden festsaß – was tut man nicht alles für seine Freunde ?

„ Katie, du kannst jetzt nicht aufhören!" Schockiert von meiner offensichtlichen Ignoranz gegenüber der Liebesprobleme meiner besten Freundin Nummer 2 , auch bekannt als Alicia Spinett , wurden mir nochmal drei Gedichtbände voll mit den kitschigsten Liebeserklärungen aller Zeiten vor die Nase geknallt . Ein Stöhnen konnte ich mir nicht mehr verkneifen: „ Alicia, kannst du nicht einfach zu ihm hingehen und …?" „ Nein , nein , nein ! Katie, manchmal wundere ich mich, dass du tatsächlich ein Mädchen bist! Dir fehlt jeglicher Sinn für Romantik! Und musst du immer mit diesem schrecklichen Pulli rumrennen? Der ist dir doch viel zu weit!"

Nun gut, das stimmte ja alles, aber trotzdem fühlte ich mich gekränkt – so burschikos kam ich nun doch nicht rüber! Trotzdem überwog mein ausgeprägter Sinn, die Freundschaft zwischen dem hysterisch hin und herlaufenden Mädchen und mir zu erhalten und ich versuchte zu vermitteln: „ Ich will doch damit nur sagen, dass George nicht so auf Gedichte steht!" Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen blieb sie stehen und ich hörte buchstäblich die Zahnräder in ihrem hübschen Köpfchen rattern: „ Du meine Güte! Du hast vollkommen Recht! Dann muss ich mir was anderes suchen! „

Wie eine Furie fetzte sie zurück zu einem der Regale und ließ mich einfach sitzen . Brav fügte ich mich meinem Schicksal und legte meinen Kopf auf die von der Sonne gewärmte Tischplatte . Wie schön es wohl jetzt wäre , draußen im Gras zu sitzen und ein Eis zu essen .„ Du sabberst . „ , stellte jemand hinter mir nüchtern fest und ich verabschiedete mich wehmütig aus meinem Tagtraum : „Hi , Oliver ." Mein hoch geachteter , anbetungswürdiger Kapitän mit dem Frauenverständnis eines Frosches nahm neben mir Platz und knallte mir etwas Knallbuntes , Zeitschriftenartiges vor die Nase : „ Lies das !" Neugierig drehte ich unsere Schülerzeitung ´Hogwarts Speaker´ so, dass ich den Artikel des Tages lesen konnte. Grellbunte Buchstaben sprangen über die Titelseite ´Wood ist ein Loser: Exklusivinterview mit Marcus Flint!" Mit zitternden Händen und unter dem strengen Blick meines Angebeteten blätterte ich zu dem zweiseitigen Interview. Was ich da las, grenzte an Verleumdung und übelster Beleidigung. Wortfetzen blitzten vor meinen Augen auf: „ Unfähiges Team, unfähiger Kapitän – so ist das eben !" „ Wood war schon immer ein Idiot , ohne Potter wären die Gryffindors …" „ Tja , Oliver ist nur in die Quidditchmannschaft wegen der knackigen Spielerärsche eingetreten , was ? „

„ Er behauptet , dass ich ein Schlappschwanz wäre . „ Nur mit viel Mühe konnte er seinen Zorn zügeln und tröstend legte ich ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter : „ Hey , ich bitte dich – das ist nur ein Slytherin ! Lass dich von ihm nicht fertig machen !" „ Genau , Oliver !" „ Ganz toll , auch die noch !" , knurrte er vor sich hin , ich aber freute mich die Twins zu sehen : „ Fred ! George ! Wisst ihr es auch …?" Weiter kam ich nicht , denn Fred – ich glaube , dass er es war – wedelte mit einer Sonderausgabe . „ Frisch gedruckt ! Hört euch das nur mal an !" George räusperte sich und übernahm gekonnt für seinen Bruder : „ Mädchenschwarm Oliver 

Wood ist homosexuell ! Schülerinnen Hogwarts trauern , dafür freuen sich nun andere umso mehr !" Eine Ader an Woods Hals begann zu pochen, doch die Weasleys dachten noch nicht mal dran , mit dem Necken aufzuhören und lasen genüsslich den ganzen erlogenen Artikel vor .

„ Ähm , komm, Oliver – vielleicht macht Flint das ja nur , weil er in dich verknallt ist ? „

Das war zu viel für unser Sensibelchen . „ MUSST DU MIR JETZT AUCH NOCH IN DEN RÜCKEN FALLEN , KATIE ? „ Er stürzte wutentbrannt aus der Bibliothek , während die Twins sich köstlich amüsierten . „ Katie …", prustend zog mich George hoch , „ Der war echt genial !" Ich biss mir reuig auf die Lippe – das wollte ich doch gar nicht ! Und passend zum großen Finale kam auch noch Alicia zu unserer kleinen Truppe , die , als sie George sah ,sofort kehrtmachte . Der Weasley lief ihr natürlich hinterher , während Fred und ich neben einander hergingen .

„ Ach , das verkraftet der schon !" „ Meinst du ? „ Zweifelnd sah ich zu Boden , als mir die Hand des Karottenkopfes zur Aufmunterung auf meinen Rücken krachte : „ So , ich muss jetzt los ! Bis nachher !" Grummelnd lief ich nun allein durch die Korridore Hogwarts – den Grund für diesen überstürzten Aufbruch konnte ich mir gut denken : Meine Freundin Nummer 1 Angelina Johnson.

Ich sollte mich wirklich bei meinem Kapitän entschuldigen ! Diese ganze schmutzige Hetzkampagne hatte ihn schon genug fertig gemacht . Zwar luden die Bewohner dieses Hauses uns Gryffindors nicht oft zu Tee und Kuchen ein , aber so offenkundig hatte noch nie einer seinen Hass gegen uns kundgetan . Was hatte dieser Kerl nur vor ?

Seufzend tauchte ich wieder aus meinen Grübeleien auf , um mich in einem mir unbekannten Trakt Hogwarts wiederzufinden . Das hatte ich wieder mal ganz toll gemacht ! Ein Wunder , dass ich hellbraune Haare und nicht blonde hatte … Suchend blickte ich mich nach Lebenden oder wenigstens einem der Schulgeister um , aber keiner tat mir den Gefallen , mir den Weg zu meinem Schlafsaal zu zeigen . Oder etwa doch ? Ich hörte hämisches Gelächter und ohne nachzudenken , folgte ich diesem schnurstracks . Dumme Katie , dumme , dumme Katie ! Wie kann man nur so blöd zu sein ? Die gefürchtetsten bzw. dümmsten Slytherins sahen mich an : Der blonde Malfoy mit seinen Gorillas und dem Weiberheld Zabini , dazu noch Flint und Carl Lewis machten das Kaffeekränzchen komplett . Ich machte einen Schritt zurück , doch sie hatten mich bemerkt .

„ Na , wen haben wir denn da ? Bell aus Gryffindor ! Eine Ehre , dich hier anzutreffen !" Malfoy grinste diabolisch , während die anderen Jungen nur dämlich grinsten . Ich schluckte beunruhigt – schlechte Laune bei einem Slytherin war gefährlich , doch noch gefährlicher war gute Laune . „ Was sagst du denn zu den Artikeln in unserer Schülerzeitung ? „ Ich beschloss , mich cool zu geben : „ Du meinst die abscheulichen Lügengeschichten über Oliver ? „ Oh , falsche Antwort . Malfoys Gesicht verzog sich für einen Moment zu einer zornigen Grimasse , dann lächelte er wieder völlig entspannt :" Genau die ." „ Warum müsst ihr so auf ihm herumhacken ?!" „ Soll ich es dir verraten ? „ Ich schwieg .Natürlich kannte ich Angst, so etwas befällt dich auch während des Spiels, aber diese Situation erschien mir weitaus bedrohlicher. „ Das fasse ich jetzt mal als ´Ja, bitte ´auf. Weil es verdammt viel Spaß macht, euer Haus zu quälen.", mischte sich nun Flint ein. „ Und außerdem „ , lautete Zabinis Beitrag zum Weltfrieden , „ bist du viel zu hübsch für so einen . „ Ich schnappte ungläubig nach Luft :" Danke für das Kompliment . Aber wieso Wood – ich verstehe nicht ?" Die Jungen waren näher gekommen ." Ach , meine Süße –das willst du auch noch wissen ? „ Der Slytherinkapitän berührte mein Gesicht und ich wich noch weiter zurück . Genau das sollte jetzt eigentlich die Stelle sein , an der mein Prinz auf einem weißen Pferd kommt , um mich zu retten .

„ Weil Wood direkt nach Potter und seinen Freunden zu den nervigsten Gryffindors gehört , ganz anders als du …" Warum finden mich immer die falschen Kerle hübsch , die Widerlichen ? Na gut , das weiße Pferd kann man ja weglassen – nur irgendein Retter , bitte ! Flint packte mich am Handgelenk und ich wurde zur Salzsäule . „ Na ja , mit ein bisschen Make –Up und ´nem netten Outfit , wär sie ja ganz hübsch – sie ist 

reinblütig , oder ? „ , besah mich jetzt auch noch Draco prüfend . O , bitte ! Es muss ja auch kein Prinz sein ,selbst Neville wäre toll !

„ He , lasst sofort meine Spielerin los !" , donnerte es durch den dunklen Korridor . Ich hätte heulen können vor Freude ! Rettung war nahe !

Marcus ließ mich widerwillig los und wollte schon den Rückzug antreten , aber eine Geste Malfoys genügte , um ihn zu stoppen : „ Wenn man vom Teufel spricht , Wood . Haben dir die Berichte gefallen ?" „ Ihr wart das also , ihr verdammten Schweine ." Ich schlich mich unauffällig Schritt zu Schritt zu meinem Held . „ Keine Sorge , Wood . Es kommt noch viel mehr auf dich zu , verlass dich drauf !" , meinte Draco nur zuckersüß und verschwand mit seinen Freunden ohne weiteren Kommentar um die Ecke . „ Was hattest du hier verloren ?"

Urks , jetzt gab es eine Standpauke für mich ! „ I-Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen und dann hab ich mich verlaufen und Fred hat mich allein gelassen und dann …", sprudelte es aus mir heraus , aber Oliver unterbrach mich ärgerlich : „ Ich hab dich überall gesucht , weil Fred mir erzählt hat , dass du eigentlich zu mir kommen wolltest ! Ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht !" Ich stutzte . Er hatte sich Sorgen um mich gemacht ? Er sorgte sich um mich ? Oh mein Gott ! In meiner Magengegend kribbelte es . „ Immerhin brauch ich meine beste Jägerin doch für das Spiel in drei Wochen !" Rumps . Autsch . Von Wolke 7 zurück auf die Erde . Natürlich – Quidditch . Logisch . Haha . Was sonst ?

„Haben sie dir wehgetan ? „ Ich schüttelte abweisend den Kopf , obwohl ich ihn gar nicht richtig verstanden hatte .Mein Gehirn war nicht in der Lage , auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen . Wusste dieser Idiot nicht , wie weh er mir mit seinen unbedachten Worten tat . Was wäre , wenn ich keine gute Quidditchspielerin wäre ? Wäre er mir dann auch nachgelaufen ? „ Hey , was ist denn los , Katie ?" „ Was mit mir los ist ?Gar nichts !" Schmollend drehte ich mich um und …

…schlug die Augen langsam wieder auf . Mein erster Gedanke war – Scheiße . Ich erkannte den Raum sofort wieder , die Hölle für jeden Quidditchspieler : Der Krankenflügel . Ich kniff die Augen sofort wieder . Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein ! Ich war verletzt , scheiße , scheiße , scheiße ! Wie war das nur passiert ?

„ Katie Bell . „ Fred sah mich strafend an . „ Die beste Jägerin , die wir haben – sorry , Angelina , sorry , Alicia, aber es stimmt - , ein kluges Mädchen mit relativ guten Noten . „ George sah mich ebenso streng an : „ So ein Mädchen schafft es tatsächlich sie ein Bein und einen Arm zu brechen , in dem sie eine Treppe runterfällt – ich wiederhole : Eine Treppe ! „ „ Es war eine sehr harte Treppe !" , warf Alicia ein und fuhr fort , mir meine Haare zu kämmen . „ Genau !" , nahm mich auch Angelina in Schutz , aber ich hätte mich trotzdem am liebsten unter meiner Decke versteckt , weil es mir so peinlich war . „ Kann Madame Pomfrey dir nicht so was einflößen , was sie damals Harry eingeflößt hat ?" „ Sie meint , die Brüche wären zu kompliziert und sie hätte schon alles Mögliche getan . Katie muss sich in den nächsten zwei Monaten ruhig halten und …"

„ 2 Monate ?" Entsetzt fragten die Twins nochmal nach , doch es stand fest : Sie brauchten einen Ersatz für mich .Nach diesem lieb gemeinten Krankenbesuch fühlte ich mich nur noch schlechter wegen meines Ausfalls . „ Entschuldigen Sie , wo liegt Katie Bell ? „ „ Ach , das ist aber nett , dass Sie vorbeischauen ! Das Bett ganz hinten links , mein Guter . „ Ich hörte dumpfe Schritte , dann wurde der Vorhang , der mich vor neugierigen Blicken schützen sollte , mit einem Ruck aufgezogen : „ Hi , Katie . „

Oliver nahm an meiner Bettkante Platz und nestelte nervös an einem kleinen Päckchen in seinen Händen , während wir uns beide anschwiegen . Er hüstelte : „ Und …ähm … wann bist du wieder fit ?" Typisch ! Einfach typisch ! Ich verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor meiner Brust : „ Zwei Monate . Mindestens . „ „ Oh . Tut es sehr weh ?" Am liebsten wollte ich ihm die Antwort ins Gesicht schreien : Nein , ich liege nur zum 

Spaß hier rum und würde vor Schmerzen am liebsten kotzen ! Ich will , dass du mich in den Arm nimmst , verdammt noch mal ! Und ja , es tut weh , wenn der Junge , den ich liebe , sich nicht für mich interessiert !

Natürlich fing ich nicht an zu brüllen . Ich fing an zu weinen , aufs Bitterlichste fing ich an zu schluchzen :" Es tut mir so Leid ." „ Aber was denn ? „ „ Na weil , dass hier dein letztes Jahr ist , und du doch die Meisterschaft gewinnen wolltest und jetzt mach ich alles kaputt …." Ich glaube , wir waren beide total mit der Situation überfordert ,aber zum ersten Mal checkte mein Kapitän , wie es in mir ging : „ Das ist doch total egal . Das Wichtigste …" Er zögerte , dann lächelte er mir zu : „ Das Wichtigste ist , dass du wieder ganz gesund wirst . „

Ich schniefte : „ Wirklich ?Meinst du das ernst ? „ „ Na klar ! „ „Ähem , entschuldigt wenn ich störe , aber die Besuchszeit ist jetzt vorbei !" Wood stand auf und nickte mir zu , dann drehte er sich wie einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend zu mir um und überreichte mir das Päckchen in die linke , unverletzte Hand : „ Das haben alle Mädchen zur Zeit , ich weiß nicht , ob es dir gefällt …" Unüberlegt rief ich ihm nach : „ Danke , Oliver ! Kommst du mich morgen wieder besuchen ?" „ Wenn du willst , dann komme ich wieder vorbei . „ „ Ja !" , hauchte ich und mir ging es schon viel besser . Neugierig packte ich mein höchst unprofessionell eingewickeltes Geschenk aus - ein kleines Wollknäuel in himmelblau sprang mir entgegen und quiekte . War das niedlich ! „ Miss Bell , Tiere sind hier … Ach , ist das putzig ! Hm , wenn es schon ein Geschenk von ihrem Freund war … Behalten Sie es aber ja bei sich !" „ Danke ,Madame Pomfrey . „

Mein kleiner Minimuff krabbelte brav auf meinem Bett herum und hielt mich die halbe Nacht wach . Einen Namen hatte ich für den Kleinen auch schon – jetzt ratet mal schön , hihi . Nein ,okay , ich sag ´s euch . Getauft mit ein paar Tropfen Fanta wurde der Kleine feierlich nach seinem Schenker benannt : OW . Wozu verliebte Mädchen nur fähig sind ;)


End file.
